


Stars in the Sky

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, its just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: While Logan is away, Patton has an idea. A crazy one, maybe, but he’s pretty sure Logan will like it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 47





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's only 24 hours and 15 minutes late? *shrugs*
> 
> Soulmate September Day 10: You are born with a birthmark, similar to a tattoo, that is shared by your soulmate.
> 
> Warnings: Space mention, I think that's it. Let me know if there's anything else!

Patton sighed as he traced the birthmark on his thigh, thinking of Logan.

His soulmate had entered his life at a time when he was needed most – as soulmates tended to do. Patton had been repressing everything he felt, unable to acknowledge his emotions; Logan had come into his life with his matching soulmark just in time to show him that not all emotions were bad, and that even the negative ones could be processed in a healthy manner.

Logan was spending time with his family this weekend. Patton knew that it was healthy to spend time apart from your soulmate, to learn to be independent and a functioning human being outside of a relationship.

He missed Logan anyway.

As Patton looked through old Instagram stories of him and Logan, he came across a picture that they’d taken on their first date. Patton had brought Logan to a planetarium – he knew about Logan’s enjoyment of space, and decided that even if he wouldn’t like it as much as his soulmate, he would do something to make him happy.

They’d kissed for the first time under the artificial night sky, tuning out the droning of the presenter for the gentle warmth of the other’s lips.

Suddenly, Patton had an idea. A crazy one, perhaps, but an idea nonetheless. And he had a feeling that Logan would absolutely _love_ it.

***

“Lolo!” Patton squealed, throwing his arms around his soulmate’s neck. Logan chuckled, dropping his bags to wrap Patton in his strong arms.

“Hello, Patton. I missed you.”

“I missed you too!” Patton exclaimed, pecking Logan’s face over and over. He eventually buried his head in the other’s neck, breathing in his familiar smell.

“I have to put you down so I can move my things back into my room,” Logan said, amused. Patton dropped his arms.

“Of course!” he said. He knew that he might sound overly chipper, but he was looking forward to Logan’s reaction.

As Logan walked into the room, he placed his duffel bag on his bed. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he was surprised by glowing lights coming from the ceiling.

“Patton? What is this?” Logan asked quietly. His hand was up as though he could touch the glowing stickers, although he knew he couldn’t. It looked like a replica of the sky; stars over the ceiling, and two larger lights – one like the moon, and one like the sun.

Patton shyly held out a note in an envelope. Logan opened it to see a piece of paper inside, with a handwritten note.

Tears started to build up in Logan’s eyes as he read what was written on the note. “Logan, you are my moon, my sun, and all of my stars. You’ve reminded me that even when it’s night, there is still light in the darkness to lead me on. I wouldn’t be here without you; you’ve helped me more than you know. I love you so impossibly much. Logan… will… you…”

He trailed off, a hand covering his mouth. Tears were spilling down over his cheeks.

He turned around to see Patton kneeling on the ground anxiously, a ring box in his hands.

_“Yes,”_ Logan gasped, pulling Patton up by the shoulders. He kissed Patton deeply, fumbling for the ring.

“I love you, I love you, of _course_ I’ll marry you, you beautiful man,” he said through sparkling eyes. Patton was crying now too; the note was forgotten on the ground.

“I may be your moon and stars and sun, but Patton, I am _nothing_ without you,” Logan said, wiping under his eyes. “I don’t- I don’t have anything prepared, I wish I did, it would make this so much better-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Patton interrupted. A grin appeared on his face as he added onto the sentence. “…fiancé.”

Logan started crying again. Patton kissed his tears away.

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

And they knew that together, their galaxy would shine bright for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The "soulmate" bit doesn't play as large a part in this one as it does in some other stories, but I got caught up in the idea.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
